No es un ¡adios! Es un ¡hasta luego!
by zoniiNara
Summary: Goku se va de la tierra despues de la pelea con el Dragon de una estrella, pero no se va presisamente con Shen-long.
1. Gracias

_Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, y solo escribo de situacion que dibujo en mi cabeza de estos personajes :)_

* * *

Maldita sea Kakaroto!!- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del príncipe de los Saiyajins, que se encontraba hincado en medio de una ciudad ya destruida y con el cuerpo ya sin fuerzas de su antiguo adversario, y ahora compañero de peleas, entre los brazos.

Vegeta!!-decía ya sin aliento aquel sujeto de cabellos alborotado y negros que de un momento a otro cambio su cuerpo aniñado que llevaba consigo ya hace tiempo, a su cuerpo de adulto, que se encontraba sujeto por los brazos de la persona que años atrás le hubiera sorprendido esa acción de su parte.

Vegeta, gracias!!- decía Goku con gran esfuerzo, pero con la enorme necesidad de pronuncias esas palabras.- Gracias por todo, por haberme enseñado mis raíces, por haberme dado ese impulso de superarme, por haber venido a este planeta que a pesar de que querías destruirlo hoy lo defendiste junto conmigo… Gracias por dejarme luchar a tu lado, alado del gran Príncipe de Saiyajins… fue todo un honor para mi Vegeta

Cállate y deja de decir esas tonterías Kakaroto!- le decía en forma de reclamo Vegeta a Goku, aunque en el fondo de su ser Vegeta tenia una desesperación que no comprendía muy bien a pesar de los años que llevaba conviviendo en la tierra con los terrícolas había sensaciones que no comprendía a la perfección y la que sintió en ese momento era una de ellas… desesperación acompañada, por dolor, por miedo.

Pero si es la verdad Vegeta- en ese momento Goku sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo, sintió un gran dolor estremecer cada parte de su ser.

Vegeta lo vio con esa mirada fría que tanto le caracterizaba y le regalo una de esas medias sonrías que el daba-Que tonto eres! , el que debe de dar las gracias soy yo

¿Tú? Pero quien tubo el honor de ser compañero de combate del príncipe saiyajin fui yo- dijo Goku tratando de que Vegeta le diera una explicación mas allá de esas palabras que había oído segundos antes

Un pequeño gruñido salio de los labios de Vegeta para comenzar una explicación, de esas que le encantaba dar demostrando que en cuanto discursos el era mejor que Goku-Yo seré el príncipe de los Saiyajins pero tu eres el guerrero mas fuerte del universo que siempre supera sus limites, y que haciendo eso me impulsa a mi a superar los míos aunque, definitivamente tu eres un fenómeno y eso yo no lo pudo superar- dijo Vegeta en tono burlón que hizo que Goku riera – Gracias a ti llegue a ser lo que soy que aunque el principio no me convencía mucho la idea, Soy feliz a pesar de no merecerlo y lo sabes Kakaroto, Gracias a que mataste a tu inútil hermano, tuve que venir a este planeta para darme cuenta que yo no era el guerrero mas poderoso, y aunque ardía de rabia por saber eso, fue un impulso de seguir superándome, para demostrarte a ti y a mí mismo que no era un inútil, que no me bastaba con el simple eh inútil titulo de ser el príncipe de los Saiyajin, tenia que superarte tenia que merecerme ese titulo de verdad, porque no era posible mientras que yo estuviera vivo, que un guerrero de clase baja fuera mejor que yo… pero sabes tu no eres un guerrero de clase baja, eres un guerrero de las mas alta clase, de elite que talvez yo nunca llegue ser y tu no llegaste hay por haber nacido en esa cuna, si no por tus propios meritos, hace tanto tiempo que te deje de odiar, para admírarte, también gracias a ti conocí a la única humana con la que pude compartir mi vida, Gracias por haberme dejado ser tu compañero de pelea, sabes si hubieran mandado al inútil de tu hermano en tu lugar a la tierra y a ti en su lugar, a ti hubiera sido a la única persona a la que no hubiera matado yo mismo por ser un inútil incopemtente como lo era tu hermano y Nappa, aunque hubieras representado una amenaza para mi, pero hubieras sido criado como un Saiyajin y me hubieras demostrado mas respeto y nunca me hubieras retado como aquella primera vez.

Si nunca te hubiera retado nuestras vidas hubieran sido muy aburridas no ¿crees?...- dijo Goku con un tono de ironía.

Ya ves maldito Kakaroto hasta eso te tengo que agradecer, que mi vida no fuera aburrida, Bulma tiene razón tu atraes a tipos con malas intenciones, pero gracias a ese don que tiene de atraer a esos seres, tuvimos grandes batallas- dijo Vegeta con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos y alegría de haberlas vivido.

Bulma- dijo Goku con un tono lleno de nostalgia al pronunciar ese nombre- de ser así a quien le tenemos que estar agradecidos en realidad no es uno del otro si no a Bulma, de no haber sido por ella nada de esto hubiera pasado.

**En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban 3 medios Saiyajin poniéndose de pie después de la pela que se había vivido cerca de hay.**

Goten, Gohan ¿están bien?- pronuncio un chico de cabellos lilas.

Si, estamos bien- dijo un chico parecido a Goku, que ayudaba a ponerse de pie otro chico con un parecido a el pero no idéntico, como había entre Goten y Goku.

Puedo sentir el ki de mi papá y….- dijo Trunks con algo de dolor – también el ki del Goku

Si están cercas de aquí es mejor ir ayudar a mi papa- pronuncio Goten poniéndose en pose para emprender vuelo junto a su padre, pero antes que comenzara a volar Gohan lo detuvo en seco.

No, Goten espera!- pronuncio Gohan con ojos fijos en la dirección en donde se encontraba su padre.

Pero ¿porque?, el ki de papa es muy débil hay que ir ayudarlo-dijo en forma de reclamo Goten a su hermano mayor

Vegeta ya esta hay con el no hay porque temer además, querrán tener un poco de tiempo solos antes del final-dijo Gohan con algo de dolor en sus palabras

¿Final?, no!, esto no es el final de nada Gohan hay que ir a ayudarlo- dijo Goten con un tono mas alto de voz

Tal vez Gohan tiene razón, ellos querrán despedirse, hay que ir en busca de mi mama y los demás- dijo Trunks tocando el hombro de Goten.

No!, acaso tu dejarías a tu padre si se encontrara en una situación así?- dijo Goten quitando la mano de su fiel amigo de su hombro

Hay veces que hay que aceptar lo inevitable, Goten nuestro padre es el mas fuerte del universo, pero tal parece que el destino ya le dio muchas oportunidades de seguir con nosotros y ahora el mismo destino cree que es hora de su partida.-Gohan pronunciaba cada palabra caminando hacia la dirección donde se sentía el ki de su madre, su esposa, su hija y los demás.

Goten, yo no dejaría a mi padre, haría exactamente lo mismo que tu… pero… hay que saber aceptar las cosas, vamos por tu mama y los demás para que se despidan de el como mi padre lo hace en este momento, no hay que perder la oportunidad de ver a Goku por ultima ves.- dijo Trunks colocándose frente a Goten

Goten solo dejo que dos lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos esos dos ojos que eran idénticos a los del gran guerrero que tantas veces salvo la tierra y al universo.

**En otra zona de la ciudad se encontraban los familiares de los Saiyajins.**

Abuelito ¿estas bien?- decía Pan mientras le quitaba los escombros de encima a su abuelo Satán.

Claro querida Pan, seria el colmo que unos cuantos escombros me mataran, cuando eh estado en peleas más peligrosas- decía Mr. Satán con un tono triunfante de haber salido con vida de todas esas batallas que presencio en el pasado.

Valla pero miren este lugar quedo echo un desastre total- decía Bulma mirando a su alrededor.

En ese momento iban descendiendo del cielo los 3 medios Saiyajins.

Mama estas bien-dijo Trunks corriendo hacia su madre

Claro que estoy bien soy Bulma Briefs, no soy fácil de matar-dijo Bulma guiñándole el ojo a su hijo.

Videl, Pan, ¿están bien?- dijo Gohan en tono preocupado pero ala vez un poco mas aliviado al ver que no tenían ninguna herida severa.

Si, Gohan. Ob y Pan nos protegieron durante la pelea-decía Videl mirando a su esposo, con una mirada de felicidad al verlo de nuevo después de aquella pelea en la cual todos pudieron haber perdido la vida.

Yo también las protegí Videl no me hagas menos solo porque no puedo sacar energía por las manos- decía algo molesto Mr. Satán por su hija no lo había tomado en cuenta.

Estoy seguro de eso Mr. Satán, no es necesario que Videl me lo diga se que ustedes las protegerá en caso de que yo llegue a falta, Muchas Gracias- decía Gohan para animar a su suegro y no se sintiera desplazado.

Goten ¿estas bien hijo?- decía Milk dirigiéndose a su hijo menor que se encontraba algo triste y algo alejado de todos .Lo comenzó a revisar como quien recibe un articulo nuevo examinar si no le hacia falta nada.

Estoy bien mama no te preocupes- decía Goten algo avergonzado por lo que su mama estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla después de lo que dirían del estado de Goku, ella iba a sufrir como lo había echo años atrás la primera vez que el murió. Así que Goten abrazo a su madre con todas las fuerzas que tenia queriéndole dar protección tratar de impedir que ella volviera a sufriera.

Milk sintió como los brazos de su hijo menor rodeaban su cuerpo, como hace mucho no lo hacia con tanta espontaneidad, como cuando Goten era pequeño y todas las mañanas y las noches el le regala un abrazo, diciéndole que la quería y que el la protegería de todo, eso hacia a Milk sentir mejor al inicio y al final de cada día desde que su Goku murió, el parecido que tenia aquel pequeño con su padre era impresionante, sus dos retoños del amor que se tenían Milk y Goku la hacían seguir esos años en que el estuvo ausente.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Esta historia esta basada despues de la pelea que tubieron Goku y Vegeta contra el Dragon de 1 estrella en Gt, honestamente no me gusto la idea de que a goku lo hicieran niño de nuevo :( asi que en mi historia lo regrese a su cuerpo de adulto, que mas adelante justificare este cambio. eso es lo bueno de los finc que puedes hacer cambios :), se que tal vez muestro algo fuera de lugar a Vegeta pero honestamente Vegeta cambio demaciado._

_Bueno aqui les desjo mi primer capitulo de esta historia espero que les gusta y dejen sus comentarios :)_


	2. Una mujer en comun

_Ningun personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo situaciones que imagino en mi cabeza sobre estos personajes :)_

* * *

Bulma- dijo Goku con un tono lleno de nostalgia al pronunciar ese nombre- de ser así a quien le tenemos que estar agradecidos en realidad no es uno del otro si no a Bulma, de no haber sido por ella nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Bueno creo que entonces a quien debí tratar de matar desde un principio fue a Bulma y no a ti, porque ella fue quien te saco de esa montaña- decía Vegeta con algo de humor en sus palabras pero no dejar de lado esa cara seria.

¿Sabes lo de nuestro primer encuentro?, pensé que a ti no te interesaba esas historias-dijo Goku algo alegre de que aquel guerrero supiera de esa historia ya antaña pero la mejor, la que marco su vida y la de esa joven de cabellos azules.

Como no quieres que la sepa si Bulma cada que encuentra la oportunidad me la recuerda, al principio la ignoraba haciendo el que no oía o haciéndome el dormido, pero con el paso de los años te acostumbras a no tenerla callada y a escucharla-dijo con tono grave Vegeta aunque por dentro se moría de la felicidad de que aquella mujer nunca se callara.

Goku trato de reírse pero no le quedaban fuerzas, quería conservarlas para terminar esa plática con su compañero de combates.

No te esfuerces Kakaroto, es mejor que te lleve con Dende para que te cure-dijo vegeta al ver que Goku le costaba reírse, tomando posición de ponerse de pie para emprender el vuelo al encuentro del Namkusein ya mencionado.

No, espera Vegeta-dijo Goku antes que Vegeta se levantara por completo- por favor no me lleves allá no servirá de nada-con esas ultimas palabras logro que Vegeta volviera a la posición en la que estaba.

Pero de que demonios hablas hay que ir para que te cure-dijo Vegeta algo intrigado por la petición de Goku.

Ya nos hemos librado muchas veces de nuestro destino, es hora de cumplirlo como debe ser Vegeta- dijo Goku con algo de dolor en las palabras

Pero tu estas loco, si tenemos las posibilidades de librarnos de el hay que aprovecharlas, además este no es tu destino Kakaroto, yo aun quiero pelear y te necesito aquí para que atraigas mas seres malvados a este planeta , y para que luches a mi lado cada batalla.-dijo Vegeta pensando que así convencería a Goku.

Vegeta, ya es hora de cumplir el destino que todos tenemos predestinado y además hay que dejar que la tierra permanezca un buen rato en paz, dejarla descansar de tantos ataques, además yo se que tu y los demás la protegerán aunque yo no este.- dijo Goku con ese tono de inocencia mezclada con algo de amargura pensando que el no estaría en batallas futuras.

Vegeta lo veía con cara de odio después de ya muchos años de no hacerlo, pues lo que Goku le pedía era dejarlo ir, algo que el no quería y que sabia que tanto la familia de el como la de Goku y sus amigos no se lo perdonarían si el lo dejaba ir así como así.

¿Y tu familia? Que hay de ellos hazlo por ellos Kakaroto- dijo Vegeta como ultimo método de convencimiento.

¡Mi familia!-disfrutaba decir esas palabras-me eh alejado de ellos por tanto tiempo que se que me entenderán mi decisión.

Ellos te necesitan Kakaroto, y aunque hayas estado lejos de ellos todo ese tiempo, ellos sabían que tarde o temprano regresarías a su lado.-ni Vegeta se creía que pronunciara esas palabras, al menos no dirigidas al que años atrás considero su enemigo.

Vegeta, me sorprende que tu me digas eso, aunque se que has cambiado, cada día me sorprendes mas, no cabe duda que nunca se acaba de conocer a una persona- dijo Goku recordando que años atrás Vegeta negaba de su propia familia.

Bulma y Tu tienen la culpa de haberme cambiado-dijo el príncipe saiyajin con algo de reproché en las palabras pero felicidad al recordar las circunstancias de su cambio.

Definitivamente Bulma es muy persistente al final de todo en verdad encontró a su Príncipe que tanto buscaba- dijo Goku pensando con que objetivo Bulma lo invito a emprender la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón.- ya se que no es necesario que te lo diga Vegeta pero cuídala, protegela, ella no es solo importante para ti, también lo es para mi, es como una hermana.

Pensé que todo eso de la protección de mi familia, había quedado claro después de lo de Majin Bu- dijo Vegeta pensando que siempre la protegería a ella y a sus hijos, así tuviera que dar una ves mas a cambio su misma vida.

Para mi quedo claro desde aquel momento en que decidiste combatir con nosotros para derrotar a los androides, porque al final de cuentas a ti que más te daba si destruían el planeta, si mataban a todos, además cuando Trunks del futuro me dijo que eras tu su padre y Bulma su madre, supe que en el tiempo de Trunks del futuro también moriste por protegerlos a ellos, a tu familia, y cuando nos fusionamos por primera vez, comprobé que mis teorías eran ciertas en cuanto a la relación de Bulma y tu.-dijo Goku con esa espontaneidad que le caracterizaba

Ah ya cállate Kakaroto es mejor que te mueras de una ves antes que alguien llegue y te escuche- dijo con algo de rabia Vegeta pero sabiendo que esas palabras que Goku pronunciaban era ciertas.

Vamos Vegeta no te avergüences además después de esa fusión tu también supiste mas cosas de mi al igual que yo me adentre en tus pensamientos y en tus recuerdos-decía Goku con gran esfuerzo pero con ganas de terminar esa platica que sabia que seria la ultima con aquel guerrero que nunca le dejaba de llama Kakaroto aunque sabia que a el le molestaba, pensaba que le seguía llamando así por esa razón, para molestarlo pero con el paso de los años se acostumbro pensó que era algo así como una unión entre ellos el seria el único que lo llamaría Kakaroto, y un recuerdo salto a su memoria de esta ultima fusión que habían realizado momentos antes, Goku se adentro en los pensamiento y recuerdos de Vegeta por segunda vez y Vegeta en los suyos, y supo que cuando le decía Kakaroto para el príncipe era algo así como, compañero, amigo, hermano, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, recordando ese ultimo pensamiento.

¿Ahora porque sonríes Kakaroto?, no cabe duda que Bulma te pego su locura todo este tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo- dijo Vegeta tratando de descifrar esa sonrisa de Goku.

No es una sonrisa de locura Vegeta, es una sonrisa de alegría, de saber que ese guerrero frió y despiadado que habitaba en ti, no es ahora que solo un recuerdo, aunque aun sigue intacto el amor por las batallas, creo que además de tener en común a una mujer que definitivamente cambio nuestras vidas, y ser del mismo planeta, el amor por las batallas es lo que podemos compartir plenamente Vegeta.-miraba Goku a Vegeta pronunciado cada palabra con esa sonrisa.

Ah pero que cursi eres, serás el mas fuerte del universo, pero al parecer eso no te quita lo sentimental-decía Vegeta sintiéndose algo incomodo por hablar de algo así tan abiertamente con alguien, alguien mas que no fuera Bulma.

Y estas equivocado Vegeta, te mereces lo que tienes, porque sufriste mucho en el pasado, perdiendo tu planeta y a tu padre, merecías ser feliz, merecías formar tu propia familia que cualquiera diría que te importa mas tu familia de lo que me importa a mi la mía.-en estas ultimas palabras sintió algo de dolor porque recordando que Vegeta desde la batalla con los androides y Cell el nunca se separo de su familia y el lo había echo ya varias veces, aunque el mismo no comprendía el porque lo hacia si ellos eran lo mas valioso que tenia.

Bueno ya basta de cursilerías hay que llevarte con Dende-dijo Vegeta en tono de orden.

Vegeta los demás vienen asía acá hay que esperarlos me quiero despedir de ellos, algo que nunca hice antes de una partida que esta vez no tendrá regreso – decía Goku a Vegeta en forma de suplica.

Kakaroto!- en ese momento comprendió la sensación que había experimentado momentos antes, era inevitable, Goku partiría de nuevo y al parecer esta vez seria para siempre, un viaje que no tiene vuelta.

**Continuara...**

* * *


	3. Mi Goku

_Ningun personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Akira Toriyama yo solo escribo de situaciones que imagino en mi cabeza sobre estos personajes :)_

* * *

Milk sintió como los brazos de su hijo menor rodeaban su cuerpo, como hace mucho no lo hacia con tanta espontaneidad, como cuando Goten era pequeño y todas las mañanas y las noches el le regala un abrazo, diciéndole que la quería y que el la protegería de todo, eso hacia a Milk sentir mejor al inicio y al final de cada día desde que su Goku murió, el parecido que tenia aquel pequeño con su padre era impresionante, sus dos retoños del amor que se tenían Milk y Goku la hacían seguir esos años en que el estuvo ausente.

Goten, hijo que pasa, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Estas heridos?- dijo Milk tomando el rostro de su hijo menor entre sus manos.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar la escena.

Mama tenemos que decirte algo sobre papa- dijo Gohan acercándose a su madre y tomándola de los hombros.

De Goku, ¿le paso algo a mi Goku?- dijo Milk sabiendo que le confirmarían el presentimiento que estaba en su cuerpo desde que termino la pelea

Mama, mi padre esta muy débil- dijo Goten tratando de retrasar de darle la noticia a su madre.

Pues hay que ir ayudarlo que esperan, llevenme alado de mi Goku- dijo Milk

Mama temo que esta vez no será tan fácil- dijo Gohan agachando la cabeza para evitar ver a su madre a los ojos

Lo se Gohan, pero aun así llevenme a lado de mi Goku necesito verle-decía Milk a su hijo mayor que se encontraba algo confundido ante la declaración de su madre.

¿Pero mama?, tu ya ¿lo sabias?- dijo Goten con la misma cara de confusión que tenia su hermano mayor.

Claro Goten, una relación como la que tu padre y yo tenemos, no es solamente física si no también estamos unidos por corazón y alma, el día que encuentras ala chica adecuada para formar una familia lo comprenderás mejor.- dijo Milk mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

Bulma soltó una lagrima al recordar lo que ella había sentido el día en que Vegeta murió en la batalla contra Majin Bu, tratando de proteger a su familia, supo que Milk sentía lo mismo que ella en ese entonces, era un hueco en el corazón, como si tu alma se fuera a salir del cuerpo, un escalofrió que recorría todo tu ser dejando a su paso un calor, que era el paso de aquella alma que se iba, dando la despedida. Talvez Milk ya sabía perfectamente lo que se significaba esa sensación porque ella ya había perdido años atrás a Goku.

Goten solo afirmo con la cabeza y tomo a su madre entre sus brazos para dirigirse a donde estaba su padre.

Pan no comprendía muy bien la situación, no le tomaba sentido a lo que habían dicho.

_"Mi abuelito ¿débil? Deben de estar confundidos, si el ki de mi abuelito se siente débil pero el se recuperara como lo ah a echo siempre, mi abuelito es el mas fuerte, la unión de ¿corazón y alma?, ¿Por qué Bulma esta llorando?"._

Se decía Pan para si misma tratando de comprender la situación mientras seguía a todos a la dirección en donde se sentía el ki de Goku.

_"Mi Goku, no otra vez, porque, porque el, el que vive mas que para proteger este planeta, ¿porque no lo dejan quedarse? ¿Porque me lo quieren quitar una vez mas?,__no lo soportare esta vez lo se, cuando se fue con ese chiquillo a entrenar me enfurecí demasiado, pero por lo menos sabia que el algún día regresaría, aunque cuando regreso, regreso como lo había conocido hablando literalmente, volvió con un cuerpo de niño, realmente me molesto, ver que no le importaba quedarse con ese cuerpo para siempre, pensé que era una forma para alejarse mas de mi, ya lo había echo antes, cuando se marcho con ese niño llamado Ob, talvez ya se había artado de nuestra vida que habíamos tenido esos 10 años en que estuvimos juntos después de que el fue revivido, talvez ya no me quería y por eso se largo a entrenar, es verdad que yo ya no era la mujer joven que el conoció ase mas de 30 años, pero yo me mantenía aun bella para el, mi corazón aun lo amaba como la primera vez. Cuando murió la primera vez no tenia consuelo, el no estaba y ese extraterrestre me quito a mi Gohan siendo aun un bebe, para enseñarle a luchar, como si eso hubiera servido de algo, solo hicieron que mi Gohan sintiera que tenia la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo entero, aunque me duela aceptarlo Gohan adquirió carácter debido a eso, mi hijo maduro demasiado pronto, cuando Goku no quiso regresar a casa desde aquel viaje que hizo a Namekusein pensé que ya estaba arto de su familia, no sabia quien sufría mas si mi Gohan o yo, y en cuanto volvió solo lo hizo para entrenar para vencer aquellas amenazas que había advertido un joven del futuro y en esa batalla perdió la vida por segunda vez. Aquellos días antes que muriera por segunda vez, supe que el no se había artado de nosotros, disfrutamos esos días como nunca, los 3 juntos como una familia de verdad, y me dejo uno de los mas bellos regalos, como si el hubiera presentido que moriría en aquella batalla me dejo un segundo retoño de nuestro amor un retoño que era su misma imagen y fue una de mis fuerzas para seguir, yo quería que mi Gohan fuera todo un hombre echo y derecho, pero… pero solo tenia 11 años cuando sintió la responsabilidad de proteger a una familia el solo, y para acabarla sentir el peso sobre sus hombros, de que era el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra y por eso la tenia que proteger, Mi Goten que desde su nacimiento hasta los 5 años vivió sin conocer a su padre, pero el día en que lo volvió a tenerlo a su lado fueron los mejores amigos, una vez mas Goku me quito todas esas dudas tontas que tenia en mi cabeza de que no nos quería y que solo nos quería tener lejos de el, hasta que fue el día de ese tonto torneo de artes marciales donde se volvió a ir, mis dudad volvieron a mi cabeza y a mi corazón, aunque algo siempre en mi me digo que el me amaba y amaba a sus hijos, y ahora esta sensación que vuelvo a sentir en mi corazón y en mi alma que duele al saber que vas a partir una vez me comprueba que tu y yo seguimos tan unidos como la primera vez, no se como pude dudar tantas veces de tu amor a nosotros Goku perdóname, los saiyajin tiene una forma muy extraña de demostrar su amor"-_pensaba Milk abrasada al cuerpo de su hijo y su cara escondida en el pecho de Goten llorando en silencio, mientras iba en dirección donde estaba su añorado y amado Goku.

Miren hay esta mi Abuelito y el Señor Vegeta- decía Pan señalando en dirección donde se encontraban los dos Saiyajins.

_"¡Papa! Cada despedida es más dolorosa"_ pensaba Gohan.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_Va esta historia la voy actualizando algo rapido xD, las benditas vacaciones :), es por eso que tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir :) pero ya me eh bloqueado xD, con los pensamientos de Milk me bloque un poco, por no decir mucho xD, realmente se lo creo que Bulma pensaba en relacion con Vegeta, pero en cuanto a Milk en relacion a Goku, me enredo xD, es asi que pues haber que les parece el monologo de Milk en cuanto Goku, aunque yo en lo personal estaria muy resentida con Goku, pero Milk siempre mostro amor ante el y aunque fueron solo como 3 veces que yo vi en la serie Goku tambien mostraba amor a Milk._

_:)_

_hasta el proximo capitulo :)._


	4. ¡Hasta Luego!

_Ningun personaje me pertence son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo escribo de situaciones que imagino sobre estos personajes_

* * *

Los familiares de los últimos dos Saiyajins de sangre pura, aterrizaron cercas de su ubicación

Los familiares de los últimos dos Saiyajins de sangre pura, aterrizaron cercas de su ubicación.

Goten coloco los pies de su madre en el suelo, le con la manga de su camisa le limpiaba las lagrimas que ella había derramado momentos antes, con una sonrisa Milk le dio agradeció a su hijo menor por aquel detalle.

¡Goku!- grito desde su lugar Milk emprendiendo el camino para llegar a el.- ¡Goku!, pero Goku, tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo ah vuelto a la normalidad.-dijo Milk sorprendida.

Es cierto, el cuerpo de Goku es el de antes- mencionaba Bulma mientras se acercaba al igual que los demás donde el Saiyajin se encontraba.

¿Mi cuerpo?, ah es verdad mi cuerpo ah vuelto a la normalita- decía Goku con toda inocencia y una pequeña sonrisa.

Haciendo que todos los presentes cayeran de espaladas.

Como es posible que te hallas dado cuenta hasta ahora Kakaroto- dijo Vegeta con una vena en la frente y algo irritado por la distracción de su compañero.

Hay abuelito definitivamente nunca cambiaras- dijo Pan con una mano en el rostro.

Papa pero ¿como es posible que hallas vuelto a la normalidad?- preguntaba Gohan

Pues en realidad no lose, ni siquiera lo había notado, ¿porque no me dijiste nada Vegeta, todo este rato que hemos hablado?- dijo Goku poniendo en evidencia a Vegeta de que habían hablado.

Ah yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que pasa en tu cuerpo,ademas como eres un fenomeno que cambias de cuarpo cuando quieres yo no me sorprendi al verte con este cuerpo, y pensé que tu lo habías notado desde un principio- dijo Vegeta que seguía irritado por el comportamiento de Goku

En ese momento, todas las esferas del dragón comenzaron a reunirse y a dar salida a Shen-Long

¿Pero que sucede?, no hemos invocado a Shen-Long-Dijo Bulma, mirando al dios dragón.

Goku- una voz escalofriante del dragón.

Goku con esfuerzos volteo la cara hacia donde estaba Shen-Long.

Hola, Shen-Long, es bueno verte y ver que has vuelto a la normalidad.-pronuncio Goku

Todos hemos vuelto a la normalidad Goku, incluso tu porque, es hora de partir y ya cumpliste con tu misión de reunir las esferas y aunque no pediste volver ala normalidad yo eh decidido que es mejor que así y será lo mejor por el lugar a donde vas- dijo aquel enorme Dragón.

Ahora, déjame despedir por lo menos- suplicada Goku

Esta bien, todos tienen derecho a decir adiós- dijo el Dragón.

¡Milk!- pronuncio Goku haciendo que ella volviera la atención hacia el y se acercara mas a su cuerpo- ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

Si Goku-dijo ella, y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

Nunca lo dudes, nuestra conexión seguirá aunque yo ya no este en este mundo-decía Goku colocando sus manos en el rostro de Milk.

Lo se Goku- decía Milk mientras tocaba con sus manos las manos de el.

En ese instante todo quedo en silencio y ellos se miraban directamente a los ojos con esa mirada en las cual ellos tenían una conversación larga y placentera, esa mirada que solo ellos dos entendían, era como si se pudieran comunicar telepáticamente y decirse cosas intimas de una pareja. Goku sonrió al igual que ella para dar fin a esa conversación que tuvieron con la mirada.

Gohan, Goten-dijo Goku haciendo que los jóvenes se acercaran a donde el estaba- Gohan, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento por no haber estado el día que te volviste todo un hombre, cuida mucho de Pan , Goten disculpa por no haber estado los primeros años de tu vida, no saben cuanto me hubiera gustado hacer que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ustedes dos, pero se las arreglaron bien sin mi, me siento orgulloso de ustedes, ustedes y su madre fueron mi fuerza para cada batalla que enfrente, fueron mi razón, para superarme y mantenerlos protegidos, que nadie ni nada les hiciera daño, no a mi familia, a mí familia que tanto amo.

Papa, todo lo que Goten y yo somos es gracias a ti y a mama, porque el poco o mucho tiempo que pasaste con nosotros fue el más valioso que tuvimos.- decía Gohan ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Goten lo único que hizo fue tomar el cuerpo de su padre entre brazos quitándolo de los de Vegeta que había presenciado todo desde el principio. Y lloro como nunca lo había echo.

Te extrañare mucho papa, desde que estas en mi vida no eh echo mas que agradecer al supremo kaioh-sama que te halla regalado su vida, papa, papa,-decía Goten entre lagrimas.

Goku solo sonrió ante las palabras y actos de sus Hijos, Goten lo retiro de su abrazo y lo volvió a colocar entre los brazos de Vegeta.

¿Dónde esta Bulma?-decía Goku mirando a Vegeta, haciendo que este volteara a ver a su esposa que se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas metros atrás abrazada por su hijo mayor.

Aquí estoy Goku- decía Bulma con aun lagrimas en el rostro que trataba de limpiar.

Bulma, solo te puedo decir lo mismo que a Vegeta, Gracias, Gracias por todo, fue bueno mientras duro ¿no?, hasta el ultimo momento juntos en una misma aventura.-decía Goku con una sonrisa a su gran amiga.

Si Goku fue bueno mientras duro, quien diría que lo que nos unió en un pasado ahora nos separa- decía Bulma llorando tomando entre sus manos las manos de Goku.

Se que Milk estará protegida por Gohan y Goten además que yo siempre estaré velando por su bien, y se que Vegeta siempre te protegerá a ti, y eso me hace muy feliz.-decía Goku.

Bulma solo volteo a ver a Vegeta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y este se ruborizaba ante el comentario de Goku y la mirada de su esposa.

Goku ya es hora, Vegeta trae ante mi el cuerpo de Goku- Ordeno el dragón que había permanecido observando aquella escena.

Vegeta volvió la cara hacia Goku como pidiéndole autorización de cumplir las ordenes que le había dicho aquel dragón, Goku solo afirmo con la cabeza, acto seguido, Vegeta se puso de pie y emprendió el vuelo ante aquel dragón con el cuerpo ya sin fuerzas de Goku, su compañero de combates.

Milk se levanto del lugar que había permanecido todo ese tiempo alado de su Goku, al igual que Bulma hizo lo mismo.

Al estar enfrente del dragón, este hizo que sus ojos brillaran eh envolvieran en una luz brillante el cuerpo de Goku, quitándole la vida, y dejando caer por completo el peso de aquel cuerpo sobre los brazos de Vegeta, que sintió una pulsada en el corazón, al ya no sentir el ki de Goku.

Que ironía años atrás ese fue el mas profundo deseo de Vegeta tener entre sus brazos el cuerpo ya sin vida del que consideraba su adversario, y ahora que lo tenia no le causaba alegría sino un gran dolor, de saber que aquel guerrero ya no estaría en la siguiente batalla, ni tenia que lidiar con aquella desesperante para el príncipe, inocencia y espontaneidad que tanto le caracterizaba a Goku.

Me llevare su cuerpo, el será enviado al cielo de los Guerreros- declaraba el dragón a Vegeta.

Vegeta solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Acto seguido el cuerpo de Goku desapareció.

Vegeta al ver que aquel cuerpo desapareció de sus brazos apretó los puños y bajo sus brazos, junto con su cuerpo a tierra firme.

De hoy en adelante las esferas del dragón desaparecerán, ya han usado mucho de ellas, es hora de que aprendan a cumplir con su destino, y a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.- decía el dragón.

Espera Shen-Long, es verdad que hemos usado mucho de las esferas y yo también creo que es hora de aprender afrontar lo que nos espera, pero que culpa tienen toda la gente que murió acusa de las mismas esferas este día, ellas no conocían su existencias, ¿crees que las puedas revivir?- dijo Gohan.

Creo que es justo que las reviva, ellas no conocían las esferas y tuvieron una muerte injusta, ese será el ultimo deseo que les cumpliré- dijo el dragón haciendo brillar sus ojos y reviviendo a la toda la gente.

Muchas Gracias Seh-Long- dijo Gohan.

Acto seguido aquel dragón desapareció y las esferas cayeron una a una convertidas en piedra.

Mira las esferas se han vuelto piedra- dijo pan limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando una de las piedras entre sus manos

Todos voltearon a ver las piedras, ya tiradas en el piso.

Vegeta volteo a ver el cielo después de ver una de las piedras algo le decía que volteara a verlo, y entre sus pensamiento se coloco una voz conocida desde hace mucho.

_Vegeta, esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego, aquí nos veremos, pronto todos nos volveremos a reunir.-_ dijo esa voz en los pensamientos de Vegeta.

Vegeta sonrió ante lo dicho y le contesto a la voz en sus pensamientos.

_Así es no te libraras de ninguno de nosotros tan fácilmente Kakaroto_.

Bulma se acerco a su esposo al ver que sonreía solo, eso era normal, el se contaba chistes para si mismo desde que lo conoció almenas eso pensaba Bulma desde un principio pero le intrigaba que mirar el cielo, como si habla con alguien.

Vegeta ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué sonríes?, ¿Por qué miras el cielo?-decía Bulma sin dejar que Vegeta contestara una pregunta antes de hacer la otra.

Valla pero si lo curiosa y lo escandalosa ni en mil años se te va quitar, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, además debes dejar que los demás contesten una pregunta antes de hacer otra- decía Vegeta a su esposa, feliz de que estaba apunto de comenzar otra de sus peleas verbales.

Escandalosa, yo no soy escandalosa Vegeta, y como quieres que no sea curiosa, si te comportas muy extraño, todavía que una se preocupa por ti, pero claro ya debí acostumbrarme a tus sonrisas sin sentido, a tu locura-decía Bulma con un tono mas alto que los demás no podían evitar escuchar eh hizo que todos voltearan a ver la escena

Ah ya cállate tu voz aturden mis oídos, cuando vas a prender que para mis delicados oídos tu voz es demasiado ensordecedora- decía Vegeta con cara de enojado aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de empezar esa pelea y de escuchar a esa mujer escandalosa aunque pusiera en riesgo quedarse sordo.

Todos observaban aquella escena, que no era muy común presenciar. Ellos siempre discutían cuando nadie los veía, eran contada las ocasiones en que lo hacían con publico.

¿Ensordecedora?, como puedes decir eso si es todo un privilegio que escuches mi voz Vegeta- decía Bulma mientras veía que Vegeta emprendía el vuelo dejándola hablando sola- ¿A dónde vas Vegeta? Regresa no m dejes hablando sola, pero me las vas a pagar, haber quien te da de cenar cuando vuelvas a casa- decía Bulma enojada pero feliz al mismo tiempo era esa sensación que siempre tenia cada que tenia ese tipo de pelas con el.

Definitivamente nunca cambiaran- decía Trunks con un suspiro.-es mejor que me lleve a mama a casa, debe de estar agotado y querrá reponer fuerzas para el próximo enfrentamiento verbal que tendrá con papa cuando vuelva ala casa.- dijo Trunks yendo donde estaba su madre y tomándola en brazos para emprender el vuelo-Hasta luego nos veremos pronto-dijo Trunks.

Hasta pronto- decía Bulma desde los brazos de su hijo, ondeando una de sus manos de un lugar a otro.

Hasta pronto-dijeron todos los que estaban en tierra firme.

Milk recordaba la escena anterior en que Vegeta y Bulma discutían y pensó para si misma-"_no se como Bulma aun sigue con Vegeta si se ve que ese Saiyajin es insoportable, en cambio mi Goku es el esposo mejor del mundo, que no me importa si es el mas fuerte, lo que me importa es que es mi esposo, el padre de mis hijos, Mi Goku, pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos"-_decia Milk con la mira perdida.

_Así es Milk, pronto estaremos juntos y esta ves prometo no dejarte sola una vez que este conmigo de nuevo_- escucho Milk esa voz en sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al oírlo, y se lleno de felicidad y sonrió hacia el cielo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_creo que me quedo algo flojo el final xD, en fin lo acabe ni yo me la creo que_

_lo alla acabado en tan poco tiempo, bueno teniendo tiempo libre todo se acaba xD_

_bueno ojala les halla gustado y dejen comentarios :)_


End file.
